Awkwardness In Battle
by thealphasmate
Summary: During the heat of battle, even the most awkward moments can lead to great things. ONESHOT. Please review, NO FLAMES! ReedSue.


**Sue/Reed oneshot. Even the most awkward of situations lead to great things. What happens when the Fantastic Four fight well trained robots? Read to find out! Please review. NO flames. **

The city bustled with life in the evenings light. The sun was preparing to set, the umbrage from tall buildings rapidly decreasing in size. In the warm spring air, everything seemed normal. The Fantastic Four were doing anything but something normal.

Down town a vicious brawl was taking place between a swarm of well trained robots and the Fantastic Four. Though the robots were not as tough as Von Doom had been, there were numerous machines, multiplying the work of each team member.

Sue let out a small yelp as a laser beam shot toward her, she threw her arms up, a shimmering force field ricocheted the beam into a dumpster. With a small '_umph_' Sue hurled a force field at the robot, blasting it into a wall. Ben charged into it, splattering it, pieces of metal raining upon both sides.

Reed's elastic hands swatted at a pair of robots attempting to pin him down, he successfully knocked one's head off, the other fired a beam. Before impact was made a force field blocked it. Looking at Sue Reed smiled, it soon faded to a face of determination as his hands turned into large mallets, he bombarded the machine until it finally collapsed.

From an aerial position, Johnny barraged multiple robots with a barrage of volcanic fireballs, a few robots fizzled out. As Johnny flew lower an android grabbed his ankle quickly and slammed him into the ground. As the robot prepared to fire its death ray a large orange golem rushed it, slamming against it, sending it flying. As it hit the wall a large mallet slapped it hard in the middle, snapping it in half.

Sue sat under the protection of a shimmering blue energy, as robots continued to pound on it with their pincer like hands. Sue thrust her hands forward, the bubble exploded thrusting back the robots. Sue watched as the men each took on one of the robots. Sue rushed forward at her target and began a barrage of force walls.

Reed turned quickly, slamming a fist against a robot about to strike Sue when her back was turned, Sue turned around with a gasp.

"Thanks." She thanked graciously.

"It's what I do." Reed replied, not noticing a android behind him.

"Barrel roll right." Sue instructed.

Reed did as he was told and looked on as the robot that planned to attack was blasted away by Sue's pulsing energy. Sue smiled broadly before turning and going to fight another enemy.

Ben and Johnny were back to back as androids surrounded them.

"Any ideas Buddy?" Johnny asked, having no clue what to do.

"Just one." Ben said, he clapped his massive hands together, a thunderous wave quaked, "Blast them now!" Ben instructed briefly.

Johnny gave his fire power and sent waves of fireballs and short beams of fire on the robots. The robots crumpled to the ground lifelessly.

A yell was audible, all of the men turned, only to see Sue dangling from the claws of the last remaining robot.

"Get off!" Sue yelled.

Johnny carefully aimed a jet of fire, hitting the robot, but not defeating it.

The robot looked carefully at Sue and then tossed her like a rag doll, she collided with Reed and they rolled together in the alley. Johnny and Ben rushed forward.

When the rolling team mates stopped, Sue was perched on top of Reed, Reed looked at Sue. Their faces were mere inches away, Reed looked at Sue. Her soft lips curved into a soft smile. Reed gave a small smile back.

"I'm sorry Reed, I wasn't paying attention. I know this is awkward…" Sue rambled, it was silenced as Reed gently kissed Sue on the lips. The parted after a moment.

Sue got up, noticing the other men hadn't beaten the android, she said casually, "We'll finish this at home."

Reed got up and together they ran back to finish what the robots had started.

**The end!**

**Please review…NO FLAMES! What'd you think? Another one shot? Review any ideas you may want me to write about.**


End file.
